


How do they even meet?

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Holding Hands, Homework, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>went through the Koganegawa tag, found it didn't have enough ships, Ikejiri needs more love too. I haven't read the manga so I apologise if I get either one wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday

Invested. That was the first thing that stood out to Ikejiri when he started dating Koganegawa. Koganegawa spent the first two weeks of dating learning to tear his eyes away from Ikejiri's freckles. Holding hands was tentative at first, it took Koganegawa twenty minutes to close the distance between their hands while the movie was on. They led up to Ikejiri's first kiss with kisses on hands, necks, and cheeks before he was comfortable enough to try one on the lips.

One saturday, after Dateko's practice of the day, Koganegawa decided to take them on a detour to a park. They sat on a bench, Ikejiri using his fingers to rub patterns into Koganegawa's neck. They talked about things. Random things, like their favourite chip flavour (plain and salt and vinegar), where Ikejiri was going next year (staying in Miyagi to study), or if either of them knew when to properly use a dump shot (they didn't). Ikejiri was going to complain about the hand reaching under his shirt when he felt the familiar tap of a finger against his lips – it was a request for a kiss. He gave it. They went back to Koganegawa's house before sunset to see if Ikejiri could stay the night.

He could. Permission was given by a happy father, who looked to find a spare futon “to put in Kanji's room”. They ate, then Ikejiri helped him with his volleyball theory homework set by Futakuchi.

“He gives me homework every two days.” Koganegawa muttered from around the pencil he was nibbling on.

“But if you stick to it, you could be the captain in two years.” Ikejiri said.

“Yeah, if Sakunami doesn't take it.”

“Vice captain then, second in command.”

“Yeah.”

Koganegawa read the rest of the page and Ikejiri asked him to summarise it.

“A libero can set the ball, but there are too many rules around it. On the topic of liberos, receives are something only practice can give, however, setters don't normally have to receive.”

“Good, you get a kiss, if you want it.”

He did. They spent the next two hours watching a movie, pausing to adjust until comfortable or fetch snacks. It was a nice movie, they both enjoyed it. About then, it became time to sleep, Ikejiri stripped and lied down on his futon while Koganegawa was taking a shower. When he came back, Koganegawa spent a few seconds looking between Ikejiri's naked shoulders and the neat pile of clothes beside him.

“No underwear?” he asked.

“Nope. No peeking, either.”

Koganegawa tapped a finger on his boyfriend's mouth and Ikejiri sat up slightly to kiss. Then Koganegawa stripped to his underwear, boxer-briefs, and got into his bed. He climbed to the end of the bed to reach the light switch, and turned it off.

 


	2. Sunday

Sunday found Koganegawa walking Ikejiri home. They held hands, casually swinging in time with their moving legs. Ikejiri started talking about how he had his own homework for Japanese literature. Koganegawa said he was having trouble with chemistry fomulas. Ikejiri told him to find someone else to help. Koganegawa mentioned the study session he had with Aone once. A little bit of walking later, they were at Ikejiri's house, and he was looking for a way to tell Koganegawa to stay over for a bit. In the middle of his thoughts, he felt the tap on his lips and settled on leading his boyfriend through the house while holding hands.

He called out to his parents that he was home, and that Koganegawa was staying over for a while. They went to his mom's study and she commented on how tall he was before giving her approval, then Koganegawa tried to lead until he realised he had no idea which room was Ikejiri's. They shared a laugh. Ikejiri settled Koganegawa into his room and gave him access to a game on his computer while he took a shower and changed clothes. It was a puzzle game. A jigsaw. Not the idea of fun that Koganegawa had. Still, he played it while he waited.

Ikejiri came out of the shower with a fresher mind. He found Koganegawa patting his cat that had wandered into his room.

“His name is Makoto.”

Koganegawa nodded, like it was important information. It was Ikejiri's turn to tap on his boyfriend's lips. That kiss was nicer than others, probably something about the calming purrs coming from Makoto. He looked over to the computer and saw that Koganegawa had opened facebook, logged out of Ikejiri's, and continued a conversation with Sakunami. Koganegawa saw him looking and offered some information.

“I was telling him how cute you are. And he was telling me how envious he is. And I sent you a friend request.”

He was rubbing the back of his neck. That reaction was cute enough for a kiss. Sticking to their rules, he tapped on Koganegawa's mouth. They pulled away from the kiss satisfied. Makoto meowed. Koganegawa went back to patting him while he talked.

“I asked Futakuchi for more homework, since I don't have much else to do today, so he sent me another sheet on blocking, with a vine of him saying 'don't collide with your teammates'. He said he asked Aone for some tips, so those are at the bottom of the page.”

“Well, I'll take over Makoto if you do your homework.”

“He seems like a good cat.”

“Yeah.”

When Futakuchi was satisfied with Koganegawa's summary, he told him to take it easy for the rest of the weekend, but “we're back to practise on Monday”. Ikejiri gave Koganegawa a hug and they hang out until it was time for him to leave. Ikejiri gave a total of five goodbye kisses before he let his boyfriend leave. He waved, and Koganegawa watched as his freckles faded into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine: Futakuchi making worksheets


End file.
